Zoey's secret revealed
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: What happens when Paul Samuels kinds out that the love of his life, Zoey Bruno, isn't completely human? What if she's royalty and has to rule? R&R! one-shot length. But its not a one-shot


What happens when a nightmare of Zoey's becomes reality? What's the nightmare? Read to find out!  
R&R!!!! OOC!!!! I'm not gonna add their clothes in the first scene, so its right here: Zoey: white spagetti strap dress barefoot. Paul: black tee-shirt, denim jeans and sneakers. Ages: Zoey 16 Paul: 16 1/2 __ = begining/ending of story. xxx= pick up on another character ~~~~= time eclipse _  
Zoey walks across the beach in Veilstone City.

She'd just won her 4th ribbon in the Veilstone Contest.

"Hey Zoey!" She looked around and saw a purple haired young man running towards her.

"Hey yourself!" She said when he got to her, pushing her scarlet bangs behind her ear.

"I saw you in the contest, you were pretty good." Paul said smiling. He continued, "Woah, you on a beach.  
Is everything alright up there?" He playfully tapped her forehead.

He knew she had a strong dislike of water and beaches. Zoey swatted his hand away and said, "Just because I hate swimming doesn't mean I hate to look at the sunset."

She motioned her head to the orange, yellow and pink ark that met the sparkling blue water. The sky around it was a purple/violet/blue color and was surrounded by puffy white clouds.

Zoey took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her dress floated in the wind.

Paul sighed contently. "So what were you doing out here anyway?" He asked joining her as she continued to walk along the shore.

"Just thinking..." Her voice trailed off.

Paul noticed she wouldn't even get her feet wet. 'wonder why she hates water so much...' he pondered. As he was thinking, he accidently tripped over a rock and fell into the sand face first.

Zoey grabbed her side and started laughing. "Walk much?" She joked. He jumped up, grabbed her waist,  
and they fell backwards.

He sat on her and immediatly tickled her, knowing her weakness. She laughed uncontrolably. Then she blushed at their position.

Paul saw it too. He found himself leaning over closer to her. Soon, their faces were less than inch apart.

Their eyes were closed and their lips had just brushed up against each other when Zoey realized she was laying in the water.

She immediatly pushed him off of her, stood up and ran behind a big boulder. "Good I got away before it happened." She said, breathing heavily.

A blue flashing light appeared on her legs then disapeered to reveal a green mermaid tail. She sighed sadly. This was the reason she hated water. If she touched it, she would become a mermaid.

She sat down, and leaned with one arm. Her tail was bent halfway. She drapped her dress over it in an attempt to hide it.

"Zoey, why'd you run?" Paul asked, coming up to her.

She fixed her dress again and answered, "Sorry, its just I was uhm... I uh..." Her voice trailed off again.

"Realized you were in water and freaked out?" Paul picked up for her as he sat down next to her.

"You have no idea." She said, not looking at him.

Paul cupped her chin and made her face him. He started to lean into her and she mimicked his actions.

Suddenly, she asked, "Did you see a white light?"

"What was that?"

'Oh no...' she thought. "Uh..." 'Should I tell him? Would he think I'm a freak... or... now my head hurts.'

Paul let go of her chin and Zoey rubbed her temples and mumbled, "I hate my life."

"Why?" Paul asked.

Zoey looked at her dress again and said, "What would you say if your best friend... uh... wasn't completly... human?"

Paul, slightly surprised, answered, "Uhm, I'm not sure. What would she be if she wasn't completly human?"

"If I show you something, do you think we'll still be friends?"

"Of course."

Zoey was about to lift her dress when the water in front of her split. A man emerged from it. He was muscular and held what looked like a pitch fork in his left hand. He had brown eyes like Zoey, white hair and a white beard.

"Zoey, its time." He said sternly.

"Now?"

"Now."

"Zoey who is that?!" Paul asked, shocked.

"My... father... Paul, I... I'm a mermaid." Zoey lifted her dress up.

She dropped it and dived into the water with her father.

"Why did you tell him?" Her father asked.

Zoey stopped swimming and looked at the shore.

"Zoey answer me," her father demanded.

"Because... because I love him." Zoey answered swimming again.

Meanwhile on land, Paul couldn't believe she just left.

He stood up in shock and stayed still for what seemed like a milenium. Finally, he turned around and walked to his house. As long as he was in his hometown, might as wel visit home.

When he got home, his older brother, Reggie greeted him, "Paul! Welcome home! How's it going?"

"Fine, I guess..." Paul answered, sitting down at the marble island in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Reggie asked sitting across from him.

"What would you do if the girl you were in love with wasn't really a human?" Paul questioned.

Reggie looked taken aback by his younger brother's statement. "Okay there are two things wrong with that sentence. First of all, what happened to the 10 year old starting out on his Pokemon journey that said that he'd never fall in love?" Reggie put his hand on Paul's head and messed up his hair.

Paul moved away and swatted his hand away. "He met Zoey Bruno, that's what happened. What was the second thing?"

"Oh yeah. Second of all, if Zoey isn't human, what is she? I've met her once. She seemed human." Reggie continued.

"That's what I thought. See what happened was, well. We were playing around and I tackled her down and tickled her. I was on top of her when all of a sudden, I kiss her. I don't know why I did, but I did.  
I hear her gasp and she pushes me off of her. She runs behind a boulder and I see a white light. She realized we were in the water. She despises the ocean and swimming. So, I go behind the boulder and I see her sitting there, trying to hid her legs. Then, some huge guy shows up in the water and telling Zoey that 'its time' and she ends up lifting her dress and then I see it. Its not two legs. She's got a green mermaid fin! She says that she's a mermaid then dives into the water." Paul explained. Reggie listened intently with wide eyes and an open jaw.

"Uhm, well... I don't really have an answer to that, heh heh," He rubbed the back of his neck and continued, "I'm not really sure what you should do. Maybe uh, get a water Pokemon or something to give something to her? To let her know that you miss her or something?"

'Not a bad idea.' Paul thought. "Alright. Thanks. Uh, I gotta go." He stood up and left the house. He went back to the beach were he and Zoey just were.

He sat down on the sand near a deep part of the ocean when numerous ripples spread across the water.

Thinking it was just a Pokemon, he ignored it.

He was going to stand up but something grabbed his pant leg. He looked down and saw a fair-skinned arm. More ripples appeared as something red came out of the water. Black eyes met chocolate.

Paul dropped back to his knees. He stared in disbelief.

"Zoey?" He asked.

"Paul I'm sorry. I never wanted you to find out." Zoey said frowning and looking down. Just her head was above water.

"Why do you have to leave?" Paul questioned lifting her up into his lap.

"Yesterday was my 16th birthday. My father had told me that when I was 16 I'd be called to rule Pokelantis, the world underwater. My father is becoming too old for the job and since I'm the only one in the family actually capable of running a city, the job goes to me." Zoey explained nuzzling his chest.

Paul hugged her and she huggd back as he said, "Please don't go."

"I have to Paul. I don't want to. Its my duty." Tears fell from her eyes as she continued, "But I have to tell you something. I," She choked on tears and said, "I love you. I wasn't supposed to fall in love during my time on land but I couldn't help it. I Love You, Paul."

"Zoey, I Love You, Too. I always have and always will. "

Paul cupped her chin again and kissed her. She kissed back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That was the last time they saw each other.

Four years later, Paul still loved her and vice versa for Zoey.

Right now, Paul sat in the exact same spot he last time he saw her.

His family swore that he hadn't smiled in all four years since that day. He only smiled around her.

If you looked at him, one word came to mind. That word was: Miserable.

The same went for Zoey.

She sat slumped over in her throne as her royal administrator went on and on about something. She'd stopped listening hours ago.

'Who can talk that much?' She wondered, sighing and rolling her eyes.

She stared at the surface. It was distance and faint, but she saw it.

"Daughter..." She turned around and saw her father there.

"Oh, hello father." She bowed her head in respect.

He swam up to her and said, "Why are you so upset?"

"It won't change unless either I can go back to surface or he can live down here with me." Zoey answered.

"He can't. He isn't one of us!" Her father ordered.

Zoey looked down sadly. That stupid administrator was STILL talking. She'd finally had enough as she screamed at him, "OH SHUT UP!!!"

"Zoey!" Her father scolded.

"I'm sorry, father. I've just got a lot on my mind now. Excuse me." She swam away from him.

Paul stood up and stared out to sea just as Zoey had looked up into the surface. ((A/N Almost forgot!  
Zoey's top is a yellow strapless bra looking thing. Like Ariel's top from the Little Mermaid except yellow!))

"Wait!" Paul heard. He turned around and saw Zoey's head sticking out of the water.

He closed his eyes and shook his head violently. When he opened them, he looked down and she was gone.

"I'm not gone." He turned around and saw her sitting on a rock, "I never will be. You know why?"

"Zoey!" He hugged her. She hugged back. "You can breathe?" He asked.

"I may be a mermaid, but I'm also half human!" Zoey whispered into his ear.

Paul lifted his head and stared into her eyes. "Wait, why won't you be gone ever?" He said.

"Because true love lasts a liftime." Zoey said, leaning into him. He copied her. Their lips met.

Zoey ran her hand through Paul's hair affectionatly as Paul tightened the grip around her waist. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "Ooh, this is too good. Wait till her father sees this!" A creature laughed menacingly as the crystal ball in front of her showed Paul and Zoey on land.

The creature had tentacles of an octopus but the arms, torso and head of a woman. She had short, gray hair that stuck up straight. Her arms and face were a pale peach color. Her torso and tentacles were black.

The underwater world knew her as Jezibel, the sea witch.

Since Zoey's father had been in rule, she'd always tried to steal the tritan from him.

"Now that his precious daughter is in love with a human, he will have to give the tritan to someone else. And how else is capable of doing so other than me? First time to tip him off... One, and Two! Get over here!" She ordered.

Two Carvahnas swam to her. "I need you to deliver something to the retired king."

She snapped her finger and a piece of paper appeared. She snapped again and a feather pen was poofed into her hand. She scribbled something down.

She let the pen disapeer. Then she gave the paper to the Carvanhas and they sped off toward the golden castle.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "Paul, I have to go before my father finds me." Zoey insisted.

"Please, stay a little longer." Paul said as he kissed her neck.

"Maybe I can..." Zoey said as they fell of the rock they were sitting on. Zoey was on top of Paul when they landed with a soft thud into the rough sand.

Zoey giggled as Paul kissed her neck again and made his way to her lips. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "Even better..." Jezibel cackled evily. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The two Carvanhas approached the old king who paced in front of his daughter's throne.

"Where could she have gone?!" He yelled in anger.

"Carvanha..." One of the Carvanha said as the other gave him the message.

They swam away as Zoey's father unrolled and read the letter.

It read:

Dear (retired) King, Go to surface to see your precious daughter with a human. Signed,  
annoumnyous.

He crumbled the message, threw it aside and swam up to shore. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Zoey moaned quietly under the stars as Paul's hands roamed her upper body, seeing there was only fin in her lower body. He was now on top of her.

He sucked on her collar bone as the water part again.

She giggled uncontrolably as her father emerged once again.

Paul rolled off of her and they both shot into a sitting position.

"Zoey Bruno, you have failed to keep your commitment as ruler of the undersea world"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "Here it comes!" Jezibel said excitedly watching her crystal ball.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "Since you have, I have no choice but to," He gulped and continued, "Take you of your rulership and ban you from the kingdom."

He lowered his head and said, "I'm sorry, but those are the standards we have lived by for years. I didn't want to it but I had to."

He dived back underwater and swam away.

"Zoey, if I knew that was going to happen I never would've made you stay." Paul said.

Zoey was left dumbfounded. "Banned..." She mutterd.

"I should've known this would happen if I blew off my responsibilities." She scolded herself.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright." Paul reassured.

"I hope so Paul." Zoey said, wiping tears from her eyes.

She continued, "Sometimes, love hurts."

"It does, doesn't it"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Jezibel left her cave and swam to the castle.

"What is the matter, King Richard?(That's his name! Deal wit it!)" She asked in a fake sweet voice.

"I had to- I had to ban my daugher." He answered as he slumped into the throne.

Jezibel gasped fakely and said, "That's terrible! What, exactly, was she doing to cause her banishment?  
It must've been horrible!"

"She... she ignoed her responsibilities for some human boy. I shouldn't have let her live 15 years on land.  
I knew that she would fall in love. Why hadn't I taken her back sooner?" He yelled, pounding a fist onto the arm of the throne.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, your majesty. It was her own fault. She controls her feelings. Not you. But now that she has been banned, who will take her place? Your other daughters can't. You are getting too old to rule." Jezibel questioned.

"I- I don't know."

"Father!" They turned around and saw Zoey swimming towards him.

"Father, I'm sorry. I am very sorry!" She pleaded.

"You have been banned now leave." Jezibel ordered.

"I believe I was talking to my father. Not you." Zoey scowled at the witch.

"I'm sorry Zoey. Its already been done." King Richard said lowering his head.

Invisible tears fell from Zoey's eyes. (Invisible because well... their underwater!!)

"Back to the matter at hand. Who will rule?" Jezibel asked. She continued, "You need someone wise and someone you've always trusted. Someone like... me."

Zoey wanted to scream at her but she knew she couldn't.

"You?" King Richard asked.

"Yes. You've always trusted me. I've never done anything to defile the royal name. I'm your best choise"  
She said, her eyes staring at him hypnotically.

King Richard stood up, clutched his tritan and said, "I declare Jezibel the new ruler of the undersea world."

Jezibel ripped the tritan from his hand and laughed evily.

She immediatly shot him with it, sending him backwards and into the hard ocean floor.

"Father!" Zoey yelled rushing to her father's side, "You beast!"

"Just because you're flattering doesn't mean I'll let you back in the kingdom." Jezibel said as she pointed the tritan at herself. A beam of yellow was released and surrounded her. She suddenly grew huge. So big, her waist up was above the water.

Paul gasped and stood up to run, but fell backwards.

Zoey swam up to shore.

Jezibel pointed the tritan to the sky. This time, blue came out causing thunder to clap and lighting to strike.

Paul saw Zoey and ran to her. He embraced her in a tight hug that she returned.

"Zoey, what's going on?!" Paul yelled.

"Jezibel, a witch, got the tritan. She rules the undersea world now! And by the looks of it, she's not stopping there! Look out!" Zoey shrieked as debrix fell from the sky.

Paul wrapped his arms around her and protected her.

Nothing big hit them, only little things such as rocks and twigs.

Jezibel cackled evily again.

"I rule all the land and sea!" She screamed to the world.

Zoey parted from Paul and swam to a coral reef. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" She yelled.

Jezibel turned around and saw her. She laughed again and said, "What could a pipsqueak like you do to me?"

"Big surprises come in little packages." Zoey said as she swam around her.

Jezibel struggled to keep up with her.

She ended up falling over.

Zoey saw the tritan sinking. She swam towards it and lifted it with all her might since it was so big.

She pointed it at Jezibel and shot it. An orange beam shot at her.

Jezibel's scream was ear-piercing as she shrunk and was turned into a rock formation.

The tritan returned to normal size as Jezibel sank underwater into the deepest trench.

Zoey swam to the shore.

Paul wrapped his arms around her and said, "You're crazy."

"I know." She said as the thunder and lightening ceased. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx King Richard woke up and bolted up towards the surface.

As he swam, he saw Jezibel sink by him.

"What the-?!" He yelled swimming faster.

When he approached the surface, he saw his tritan lying on the sand and next to it...

Paul and Zoey, kissing each other passionatly. (Zoey's arms were around his neck and his arms were on her forearms)

He took his tritan and waved it over his head.

The sun came out from underneath the dark stormy clouds.

Paul and Zoey noticed and separated for a moment to look up at the sky.

Zoey took one arm away from him to look at her father.

She sighed and dived back into the water.

"I-" Her father cut her off.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have trusted her. I also shouldn't have taken you away from the boy." He said.

"His name is Paul, father. And I love him." Zoey clenched her fists together and put them over her heart.

Paul stood on the shore when King Richard pointed the tritan at him and lifted him, bringing him into the water and to Zoey.

She put her hands on his chest and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, also smiling.

"You two are obviously deeply in love. But there is still a problem." King Richard pointed out as their foreheads touched.

Zoey sighed sadly. Paul's face fell.

"He's gotta point." Paul added.

"He does, doesn't he?" Zoey agreed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It had been months since that happened.

Zoey still resurfaced and saw Paul at least 3 times every week.

King Richard saw her daughter's joy when she was with him. He saw in her eyes nothing but love. He couldn't keep her away from him.

She was with him as he thought those thoughts.

He swam up, tightly grasping his tritan, to the surface.

Zoey was about to leave, for the sun was setting again and her and King Richard made an agreement that until they figured something out, she wasn't aloud outside the kingdom after sundown. Her banishment was gone.

She was stopped by her father. She said, "Oh, father. I was just-"

"Leaving?"

"Yes, the sun is about to set."

Paul looked down in dismay.

"Are you sure you are leaving?" King Richard asked.

"Yes." Zoey answered as she sat on the shore next to Paul, "Well, I was."

"Was."

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

King Richard pointed his tritan at her and lifted her into the sky. A pink light engulfed around her.

Paul stood up and watched in shock.

As she was lowered to the ground, the pink light disapeered to reveal...

Two human legs.

Zoey gasped. She looked at her father. He was right at the shore when she dropped to her knees and tightly hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I'm not going to come between you again. You are free to live your lives together." He said, letting go of her.

She felt Paul rest a hand on her shoulder. She put her hand over his and stood up.

"I wish you two the best always." King Richard said as he disapeered underwater.

Zoey and Paul hugged each other. There were tears of joy in Zoey's eyes as Paul lifted her and spun her around.

She wore the same white spagetti strap dress she wore when the parted.

Paul set her down and got down on one knee.

He went into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

"Zoey Bruno, I Love You. Will you give me your hand in marriage?" He asked as he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring on a golden band.

"Paul, I- I Love You Too! Yes! Yes- a million times yes!" Paul slipped the ring on her ring finger and stood up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

But accidently, she made him fall backwards.

He kissed back anyway.

A week later, they were married and to the undersea world, Zoey was known as the mermaid of land and sea. _  
A/N DONE!! How was it?!?! Hope ya liked it! R&R!! 


End file.
